Abandonné
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: SoraRiku, set after Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku begins to develop a rather strange habit.


Every so often, when he thinks no one can see, Riku holds out his hand almost as if to remind him of something that is no longer there. It was a habit that he was beginning to grow into, knowing that others would ask questions if they saw him but they didn't which to him was a good thing because he wasn't really up to telling them all what it meant. However, he hadn't known it then but someone had seen him hold out his hand that day, wondering why he felt so haunted by the blade that he once held. A breeze arose the very ends of his hair, sending it spiraling out into the winds as he held his arm out in front of him. It seemed almost to Riku as if it was a way to try and lose himself in the moment, even if he was holding his hand out over the view of the island below, wondering whether jumping would solve all of his problems of being solely reminded of the powers that he has tried to abandon.

Another hand was sent to ruffle up brown locks as Sora looked on at his friend. Riku didn't like to tell anyone of his strange habit of putting his hand out in front of him but he didn't know if he could tell his friend that he already knew about the secret that he had kept from the others. Leaning against the tree, he watched as the other kept his hand held out in front of him over the cliff face that looked over the whole island. They had once admitted to each other that there was nothing more beautiful than the view it gave except Sora had his own secrets and the one thing that he wouldn't admit to Riku was something that could easily jeopardize their friendship that had lasted longer than his sudden feelings. It seemed almost as if it were a strange infatuation that he was soon enough going to grow out of but he wanted it to last, wanted to be this way. To be different to everyone else on the island that all seemed strangely perfect at what they were, all except for Riku anyway.

He lowered his hand, allowing the other to defile his long, titanium white locks as deep blue irises gazed at the view below. And yet there was something that seemed even more beautiful to him as he thought about it. It was quite difficult to put into words what he was feeling and yet it felt as if it were the only beautiful aspect of his own life that he couldn't own, one that suffered in a different way. And yet it wasn't his way to take something without asking, yet would the other accept him if he knew that he couldn't let go of what once happened between the two of them as they entered the realm that held onto his heart along with something else, someone who couldn't let go of him. Or more importantly, his heart. Placing his hand upon his chest, he tore his own gaze away from the view generated by the beautiful landscape to the stars above, wondering if any of them would start to go out like they did before he was overcome with darkness.

Seeming to notice that the other was looking up at the stars, he couldn't help but tear his own gaze away from the other to look up at the map that was displayed for every world and its inhabitants to see. One of those stars in one of those many worlds was this island and yet it held so much memories for him that if he was in another world that he would be able to point out which star his own world was. Leaning further into the tree, he ignored everything else, as he seemed to sigh in pleasure with the beautiful site that was displayed before his own oddly probing blue eyes that held so many secrets from the world. This was what a pure nightscape was, a time that should be shared with someone that you love even if they don't know your there. Theirs was a hidden love, hidden even from them, as they both seemed to deny what it felt like due to the thoughts of homosexuality from the other people who lived on the island.

"Sora?" At the sound of the voice, Sora was shook out of his own thoughts and Riku could easily see it. He suppressed a giggle, knowing that the other boy could be quite silly when he wanted to be. And yet, had he seen him holding up his hand, almost as if to grab something that no one else could see? 

"I saw you Riku…" And it was out, the other having no control over his own words. Shock was displayed in those beautiful blue eyes. Sora hadn't meant to hurt him in such a way. Turning away, he began to walk away, unable to bare what he had done when he felt a hand placed upon his shoulder, one that stopped him from running right there and then.

"I've…never been able to let go of…what happened," Riku's voice seemed broken almost beyond despair and it seemed to bring tears to Sora's eyes. "…but there is something else that I must say." It only seemed to take him a minute before he heard those three words, "I love you". The words that changed everything.

"I love you too Riku…"


End file.
